46. Short Rally van de Monteberg 2018
The Short Rally van de Monteberg 2018 is an event which was held in Westouter, Belgium on 6th May 2018. It was won by Davy Vanneste/Eddy Snaet. Entries *https://www.ewrc-results.com/entries/46531-short-rally-van-de-monteberg-2018/ Results *https://www.ewrc-results.com/final/46531-short-rally-van-de-monteberg-2018/ Gallery rba_1.jpg|#1 Davy Vanneste (1st) rba_4.jpg|#4 Sander van Hoof (2nd) rba_6.jpg|#6 Fredericq Delplace (3rd} rba_16.jpg|#16 Stefaan Stouf (4th) rba_9.jpg|#9 Steve Bécaert (5th) rba_7.jpg|#7 Claudie Tanghe (6th) rba_10.jpg|#10 Hein Jonkers (7th) rba_5.jpg|#5 Erik Morée (8th) rba_11.jpg|#11 Yves Bruneel (9th) rba_8.jpg|#8 Bert Coene (10th) rba_14.jpg|#14 Dennis Degroote (11th) rba_17.jpg|#17 Christophe Merlevede (12th) rba_19.jpg|#19 Steve Brown (13th) rba_36.jpg|#36 John Reddington (14th) rba_80.jpg|#80 Paul McDevitt (15th) rba_43.jpg|#43 Gregoire Coulembier (16th) rba_34.jpg|#34 Wim De Reu (17th) rba_38.jpg|#38 Stefaan T'Joens (18th) rba_59.jpg|#59 Ben Smith (19th) rba_32.jpg|#32 Stefaan Prinzie (20th) rba_41.jpg|#41 Nico Denys (21st) rba_25.jpg|#25 Kris Gellinck (22nd) rba_60.jpg|#60 Michael Lynneel (23rd) rba_29.jpg|#29 Lode De Keyser (24th) rba_79.jpg|#79 Dirk Ceyssens (25th) rba_51.jpg|#51 Matthias Delplace (26th) rba_67.jpg|#67 David Deckmijn (27th) rba_81.jpg|#81 Geert Lacour (28th) rba_101.jpg|#101 Serge Vervondel (29th) rba_65.jpg|#65 Manuel Merlevede (30th) rba_54.jpg|#54 Dries Vergote (31st) rba_35.jpg|#35 Wouter Gevaert (32nd) rba_22.jpg|#22 Pieter Taillieu (33rd) rba_68.jpg|#68 Brecht Lavaert (34th) rba_73.jpg|#73 Anton Morée (35th) rba_75.jpg|#75 Stuart Ranby (36th) |#139 Bart Ruyssen (37th) rba_53.jpg|#53 Martin Fox (38th) rba_3.jpg|#3 Piet van Hoof (39th) rba_49.jpg|#49 Eric Deprez (40th) rba_58.jpg|#58 Gavin Smith (41st) rba_137.jpg|#137 Ludovic Vitse (42nd) rba_56.jpg|#56 Steve Parmentier (43rd) rba_74.jpg|#74 Marc Karnier (44th) rba_57.jpg|#57 Lewis Vansteenkiste (45th) rba_64.jpg|#64 David Lahousse (46th) |#150 Thorben Vandeputte (47th) rba_110.jpg|#110 Bjorn Syx (48th) rba_66.jpg|#66 Guillaume Salomez (49th) rba_77.jpg|#77 Brecht Lievens (50th) rba_30.jpg|#30 Dirk Van Rompuy (51st) rba_48.jpg|#48 Pascal Clarys (52nd) rba_33.jpg|#33 Peter Demeyere (53rd) rba_109.jpg|#109 John Wood (54th) Lagache Short Rally Monteberg 2018.png|#116 Christophe Lagache (55th) rba_107.jpg|#107 Bill Cook (56th) |#154 Steven Paesschesoone (57th) rba_88.jpg|#88 Bas Slob (58th) rba_46.jpg|#46 Stephen Hall (59th) rba_24.jpg|#24 Timothy Alliet (60th) rba_71.jpg|#71 Pedro Samaey (61st) Bafcop Short Rally Monteberg 2018.png|#124 Florian Bafcop (62nd) rba_144.jpg|#144 Patrick Vandeputte (63rd) rba_26.jpg|#26 Allan Smith (64th) rba_21.jpg|#21 Dennis Declerck (65th) |#111 Franky Wallijn (66th) |#115 Ruben De Keyser (67th) rba_39.jpg|#39 Stephaan Demedts (68th) |#135 Peter Desmedt (69th) |#143 Bjorn Ramboer (70th) rba_91.jpg|#91 Ashley Vercruysse (71st) rba_78.jpg|#78 Diego Claeys (72nd) |#141 Dick Lambrecht (73rd) rba_119.jpg|#119 Vincent Verstraete (74th) rba_89.jpg|#89 Robin Roggeman (75th) |#146 Bart Vanacker (76th) rba_85.jpg|#85 Isidoor Espeel (77th) rba_106.jpg|#106 Pat Waterman (78th) |#153 Paul-Mathieu Soenens (79th) rba_102.jpg|#102 Lorenzo Vandenheede (80th) |#157 Jan Soenen (81st) |#122 Nicolas Mulliez (82nd) rba_94.jpg|#94 Kenneth Geldhof (83rd) |#121 Patrick Gaethofs (84th) |#134 Dries Deprez (85th) |#151 Louis Van de Vyvere (86th) |#126 Glenn Lambert (87th) rba_114.jpg|#114 Henk Dautzenberg (88th) rba_92.jpg|#92 Ive Van der Aa (89th) rba_132.jpg|#132 Stephen Ellison (90th) |#152 Ionut-Victor Anton (91st) rba_45.jpg|#45 Dirk Vermeersch (92nd) B.Claeys Short Rally Monteberg 2018.png|#128 Brian Claeys (93rd) |#149 Christophe Blanckaert (94th) |#130 Guy Dierckx (95th) |#108 Eli Peel (96th) |#112 Davy Demuynck (97th) |#123 Niel Devriese (98th) rba_105.jpg|#105 Marc Vanlerberghe (99th) |#129 Stijn Paepen (100th) |#131 Damien Strobbe (101st) Brulez Short Rally Monteberg 2018.png|#140 Frederik Brulez (102nd) rba_138.jpg|#138 Thibeau Vancouillie (103rd) |#158 Luc Withouck (104th) |#156 Jean-Claude Maekelberg (105th) rba_160.jpg|#160 Phil Foster (106th) |#148 Kurt Vercruysse (107th) |#147 Jorick Lemaire (108th) rba_2.jpg|#2 Steven Dolfen (DNF) rba_12.jpg|#12 Brecht Hoorne (DNF) rba_18.jpg|#18 Steve Daele (DNF) Gryson Short Rally Monteberg 2018.png|#20 Andy Gryson (DNF) rba_23.jpg|#23 Dirk Vermeirsch (DNF) rba_27.jpg|#27 Gilles Pyck (DNF) rba_28.jpg|#28 Piet Declercq (DNF) rba_37.jpg|#37 Jacques Boury (DNF) |#40 Geert Bertier (DNF) rba_42.jpg|#42 Joël Van Leemputten (DNF) |#44 Glenn Rogiers (DNF) rba_47.jpg|#47 Michel Casseyas (DNF) rba_50.jpg|#50 Jan Lavaert (DNF) Bannister Short Rally Monteberg 2018.png|#52 Sean Bannister (DNF) rba_61.jpg|#61 Jean-Louis De Roeck (DNF) Soete Short Rally Monteberg 2018.png|#63 Maxime Soete (DNF) rba_69.jpg|#69 Rudy Claerebout (DNF) rba_70.jpg|#70 Alexandre Verbeke (DNF) |#72 Kjell Vandenberghe (DNF) |#76 Frederick Vandeputte (DNF) |#82 Zsolt Csabai (DNF) rba_83.jpg|#83 Grégory Vanovertveldt (DNF) |#84 Jo Muylle (DNF) rba_87.jpg|#87 Alex Waterman (DNF) |#90 Bjorn Couvreur (DNF) rba_93.jpg|#93 Jan Bosmans (DNF) |#95 Niels Flamez (DNF) |#96 Jan Crommelinck (DNF) |#97 Damon Noyelle (DNF) |#98 Gauthier Cnockaert (DNF) |#99 René Walraven (DNF) |#100 Frédérique Degeytere (DNF) |#103 Kevin Vanmassenhove (DNF) |#104 Geoffrey Bennett (DNF) rba_113.jpg|#113 Kenny Verstraete (DNF) |#115 Koen Verhaeghe (DNF) |#117 Wouter de Keyser (DNF) |#118 Luc Diet (DNF) |#120 Eddy Butinx (DNF) |#127 Stijn Blanchard (DNF) rba_133.jpg|#133 Jos Heijnen (DNF) |#136 Serge Dumortier (DNF) |#142 Reinaud Van Eecke (DNF) |#145 Frederique Margodt (DNF) |#159 Philippe Vallaeys (DNF) Crashes Video *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1fZ5_T4d_c